


¿Por qué estas tan calmada?

by Jaguar_Negro



Category: Toradora!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaguar_Negro/pseuds/Jaguar_Negro
Summary: Después de admitir sus sentimientos ante Kawashima tras la partida de su mejor amiga, Minorin tan solo tiene una pregunta que hacerle a aquella persona con quien comparte más en común que en cualquier otro momento.





	¿Por qué estas tan calmada?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> JC reportándose con su primer fic del mundo del animé.
> 
> Esto es algo que me quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza durante todo el final y necesitaba sacarlo.  
> Espero les guste:
> 
> Disclaimer: Toradora! ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, esta historia se escribió sin animo de lucro sino por mera diversión.

.oOIOo.

**“¿Por qué estas tan calmada?”**

-Ami. Dime algo- se limpió las que, esperaba, fueran sus últimas lágrimas intentando recuperar algo de tranquilidad.

-¿Qué quieres?- suspiró resignada, aun sentada en la entrada sin muchos deseos de moverse.

Kawashima no estaba particularmente feliz de estar con Minorin, pero en el fondo no quería admitir que no deseaba quedarse sola tan pronto.

-¿Por qué estas tan calmada?

-¿¡Ehhh!? ¡Anda! ¿A que viene esa pregunta sin sentido?

Minorin sonrió tristemente y se tomó un breve instante antes de responderle.

-Ya sabía yo que Ami-senpai era mucho más madura y conocía más de la vida que la mayoría de nosotros, pero en verdad me sorprende que te lo puedas guardar tan bien. Especialmente con alguien que está igual que tú.

La modelo sintió como si una mano invisible la golpeara y le robara tanto el aire como el calor de su cuerpo, pero sin perder la compostura ni tardar un latido de tiempo, respondió con su habitual altura a la situación.

-¿Acaso se supone que caiga ante los halagos de alguien que habla estupideces en forma de adivinanzas?

-Estoy segura de que entiendes perfectamente lo que digo, pero solo por esta vez seré directa- se avino la usualmente enérgica capitana de softball esbozando una pequeña sonrisa ante la reticencia de la otra-. Se que tu corazón duele. Desde el inicio nos has podido leer a todos nosotros como a un libro abierto. Predecías nuestras acciones e incluso nos aconsejabas.

Dejó una pausa intentando suprimir un sollozo que se abría paso desde lo más profundo, pero sin dejar de sonreír por decisión propia.

-Es por eso que creo poder comprender por qué hiciste lo que hiciste. Pero aún no comprendo como es que puedes permanecer tan calmada después de lo que acaba de ocurrir.

-¿A caso eres tonta? Es su vida y ellos deben hacerse cargo de sus decisiones. Nosotros les dimos nuestra opinión y no cambiaron de parecer. Los apoyamos como buenos amigos. Más no tenemos para hacer. No tiene caso desesperarse.

-No comprendo como puedes permanecer tan calmada...- repitió como si no hubiese escuchado la interrupción- siendo que también tienes sentimientos por Ryuji...

Ryuji... Kushieda y él nunca se habían llamado por el nombre. ¿Por qué justo en ese momento la tonta de Minorin debía referirse a él por su nombre?

Kawashima sabía que esa pregunta vendría. Kushieda finalmente se había dado cuenta y lo había comprendido cuando preguntó en su primer momento. Si bien había hecho su mejor esfuerzo por eludir el tema, sabía que volvería a preguntar y se había preparado. Pero escuchar su nombre la sacudió en un nivel más profundo del que hubiese podido esperar.

Exhaló involuntariamente al tiempo que sus hombros se dejaron caer sin consentimiento.

-Porque él nunca se interesó en mí de esa manera- se encontró respondiendo de manera sincera.

-Desde el principio supe que su interés estaba en ti y su lugar con ella. Primero intenté acercarme a él para molestar a Aisaka y luego porque era muy divertido ponerlo nervioso. Pero descubrí lo grandioso que en realidad era ese rufián tan delicado del orden. Era capaz de verme como en realidad era y aún así tratarme de manera normal. Pero el corazón y la lealtad de ese chico estaban muy claros, aunque él no lo pudiese ver... Es por eso que desde siempre supe que no tendría opción. Lo sabía y me había resignado desde el comienzo. Esa es la respuesta a tu pregunta.

-¿Ahhh?- dijo Minorin olvidando por completo que había preguntado algo.

-Si bien quise guardar alguna esperanza, sabía bien que era Aisaka quien finalmente se quedaría a su lado. Por eso intenté ayudarlo a que se diera cuenta. Pero simplemente es muy despistado para darse cuenta de que es lo que se le dice.

-Oh.

-Eso, o quizás soy tan buena engañándome a mi misma como lo son ustedes- agregó dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados.

Ami podía ser extraña a su propia manera, concluyó Minorin descansando el mentón sobre sus rodillas. Pero también debía reconocer que había algo reconfortante en estar junto a aquella chica por momentos desesperante.

Quizás era su naturaleza nivelada y madura. O quizás era porque fuera la única que podía entender como se sentía y no negaba el hecho de que ambas habían perdido cualquier oportunidad de estar junto a Takasu Ryuji.

.oOIOo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué opinan?  
> Siendo sincera, Toradora! no es mi animé favorito ni está dentro de mi top, pero tiene elementos verdaderamente interesantes que me gustaron. Uno de esos elementos fue sin duda el personaje de Kawashima Ami.  
> Un personaje increíblemente complejo cuyas relaciones con todo mundo tenían distintos niveles de complejidad que le daba un relieve único. Por momentos insoportable, pero muy sabia a su manera y definitivamente uno de mis personajes favoritos del animé.
> 
> Espero le haya gustado. Gracias por leer, rezo por ustedes.  
> Se despide:
> 
> Jaguar Negro: Heart of Writer, Soul of Fighter…


End file.
